The present specification relates to an asset tracking system utilizing wireless networking technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an asset tracking system that utilizes asset tags, reference tags and gateway tags to create a wireless mesh network for tracking assets.
Asset tracking systems can be utilized to locate, track and secure valuable, moveable assets. U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/043,714 and 11/378,804 assigned to the assignee of the present application disclose asset tracking systems used with a mobile locator and are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference. Generally, an asset tracking system includes electronic tags that utilize low power radio signals to provide instantaneous or somewhat instantaneous location of any asset or person. The system can maintain a complete log of movements for auditing security, generate instant inventory of all tagged assets, trigger alerts if the tag leaves or enters specified areas, and monitor and control access to and movements of assets. These conventional systems can be utilized in hospitals, industrial/commercial environments and high level security environments.
Wireless, battery powered tags can be attached to various assets for real-time or quick locating of and asset and personal management throughout the facility. The tags include a tamper detection security feature which prevents theft and loss of equipment by causing an alert when the tag is removed from the asset. Additionally, the tags may incorporate a low frequency transmitter that can be configured to provide a low frequency signal that communicates with door alarms to stop equipment or people from leaving the facility or areas of the facility. Tags can be configured to lock down doors, and elevators, and door alarms, and display alerts to an end user.
Management of assets and resources is accomplished by a positioning software suite of end user applications and services. The software suite can be operated on a central station and includes databases for tracking locations of assets and inventory.
There is a need for an asset tracking system that allows accurate efficient tracking of mobile equipment and people. There is also a need for an asset tracking system that can improve the security of assets. There is also a need for an asset tracking system that can improve equipment availability. There is also a need for an asset tracking system that can reduce costs attributed to misappropriated equipment. There is also a need for an asset tracking system that can utilize existing asset tracking infrastructure and wireless access points. There is also a need for an asset tracking system that can be easily deployed in a desired coverage area that has no asset tracking infrastructure and wireless access points. There is also a need for an asset tracking system that can improve asset utilization. There is also a need for an asset tracking system that will prevent equipment inventory shrinkage. There is yet another need for an asset tracking system that will recommend timely preventative maintenance. Further still, there is a need for an easy to use interface for an asset tracking system.